


For Keeps

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Kisses Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Sam Wilson Feels, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: He couldn’t fool himself though, one more would never truly be enough.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Kisses Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885117
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses Bingo square G2: **Deep Kisses** | Learning Guitar or Piano Together

The temperatures had dropped below freezing the week before and the woman on the news assured them that it wouldn’t be climbing much higher any time soon. It hadn’t really snowed yet though there was some expectation that they might see some accumulation over the next few days. 

Steve couldn’t say for certain if he was looking forward to it or not.

His little apartment had already been transformed for the upcoming holiday. The first year since his mother had died that he had given any thought to decorating. He was a little surprised at how much enthusiasm he had felt once he had actually gotten started. 

His tree was shorter than he was but wide and decorated with lights and baubles that he had found and taken a liking to. It wasn’t as fancy as the trees that he had seen scattered throughout the main atrium of the tower but Steve was admittedly proud of his handiwork.

The tree was an artificial one even though he would have preferred a live tree. But he figured that if he happened to be called away, it was easier and safer to be able to just unplug everything rather than having to worry about potential fires. Not to mention, being artificial meant that he would be able to hold onto it for a while, a few years even.

That was something that still settled strangely in his mind. Steve had never been in a position to plan for years ahead. Not when he was young and so ill or during the war. Both of those raising a fair number of questions as to whether he would even be around to see the next year. And yet, here he was. Strong and healthy with enough money to ensure that he could be comfortable for a long time to come if he used it wisely. 

Granted, the life of a so-called superhero--another term that he wasn't entirely comfortable with--wasn’t one that tended to guarantee longevity. But it was more than he had ever had any sort of claim to before.

And, if he were honest, none of that mattered, not really. They could shrink him down, take away the apartment and the decorations and every cent he had to his name. They could take every bit of it away from him. He’d still get by. He always had even when all the odds had been entirely against him. He knew with little doubt that if he had to, he could do without.

Except, maybe not everything. 

There were aspects of this new life that Steve knew he would fight to keep, would hold onto as tightly as possible and pray to whatever deity might be willing to listen that he would be able to keep. Even stripped of his health and his strength and of no use to them on the field, Steve knew that there was no walking away from his team. At least not with any sort of permanence. 

And then there was Sam. Steve knew with the same sense of surety that he knew he could and would manage without the extra trappings of this new life, that he would go to the ends of the world and beyond for this man. Just for one more grin or sleepy smile. One more cold December. One more holiday. One more day or month or one more year. Whatever he might be allowed to have and to keep.

He couldn’t fool himself though, one more would never truly be enough. 

And maybe especially kisses like this. 

The kind that started sweet and lazy amid cuddling on the couch with one holiday special movie or another. The kind that evolved from cuddling and a movie to being distracted so entirely by Sam’s solid frame over him, knees digging into the cushions on either side of Steve’s hips and the firm muscle of his thighs under Steve’s hands. The earlier laziness was long gone but the sweetness had only grown. 

It was the sort of kiss that was consuming, that would linger even when they parted. That spoke things that Steve hadn’t quite gathered the nerve to put into words. The sort that was kissing for the sake of kissing even though it could, if they chose, tip so easily into more. As it is, Steve’s pretty certain that he’s reading correctly and _more_ isn’t what this is. At least not yet. 

Sam drew back slowly, bringing the kiss to a lingering close. When Steve opened his eyes he couldn’t quite read the expression that Sam was wearing. It was almost startlingly intense and new, Steve couldn’t recall having seen that particular look before. He tipped forward just enough to steal one more brief kiss, nudging Sam’s nose affectionately with his own. 

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked softly, hands sliding lightly up from Sam’s thighs to his back, arms wrapping the best he could to keep him close.

He could read the brief moment of hesitation before it was gone and Sam’s expression settled into decisiveness. Steve tilted his head curiously but willing to let it go if Sam had decided not to say. 

“I love you,” Sam finally answered, unsteady and earnest.

Steve’s hands tightened reflexively against Sam’s back as he felt surprise wash over him, accompanying a breathless squeeze in his chest. Because Sam had put to words what Steve had only gotten the nerve to show through touch and action. The tension and uncertainty that he had been carrying bled from his mind and he smiled. Unable to resist the urge, Steve tipped forward, returning the sentiment eagerly between kisses, feeling the upturn twist of Sam’s lips against his own.

The credits of the movie scrolled and the expected snow had begun to fall outside. Everything but the sweet press of lips and quiet murumers went unheeded as three words tipped everything to so much _more._

Yeah, Steve would give everything, go anywhere, whatever it took to keep this.


End file.
